


Stewie

by author_abz



Series: Baby Fever [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has fallen asleep on the couch, and Spencer wakes her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stewie

**Author's Note:**

> I originally used this as part of a fic exchange at the Groovy Smoothie over on LJ (in its glory days). I took liberties with the idea a fellow mod and I used to talk about regarding our belief that Spencer wants to have a kid, and some other imagined back story.

There was some thudding around the Shay loft as Sam realized her head was not supposed to turn in that particular direction for long periods of time. Too tired to move, she put her head back down against the pillow, but someone shrugged her awake. "Hey," he sounded groggy.

Sitting up, she opened her eyes to a worn looking Spencer, unshaven, tousled hair, and his pajamas had an interesting stain-like blob around the collar. "Hey," she glanced around to make sure of where she was, and vaguely wondered how the place had gotten so messy so soon. "Sorry to crash on the couch, I guess I just fell asleep without realizing it."

Spencer nodded, sitting down next to her, "You haven't slept in like three days – I'm not surprised," he stroked the hair on the side of her face, and she surprised herself, shutting her eyes and leaning her face into his palm. "I just can't believe you slept on the couch."

She nodded, "My neck hurts."

"You can go back to sleep babe," he leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips, "I've got Stewie." Sam was about to ask, 'Stewie?' when she heard a wailing from behind her. "Speaking of," Spencer got up and walked back into his bedroom, towards the sound. He walked back into the living room, arms full of what looked like blankets, and it dawned on Sam. It was a baby crying.

Spencer was bouncing and swaying the baby lightly back and forth when he stopped in front of Sam. "Spencer, when did you get a baby?"

He didn't stop rocking, but he looked up at Sam curiously, "Um, the same time you did, babe," he smiled, "you kind of gave him to me, remember?" All Sam could do was stare at him, watching as he made his way over to the kitchen and popped a bottle into the microwave. She watched as he took off a blanket wrapped around the baby and cooed to him as he shook up the bottle, feeding it to the baby.

She walked around the breakfast bar and island, looking into the blankets, which were slowly unraveling. "Hey Stewie," she breathed, stroking the baby's fine dark hair with her left hand. Taking in the new baby smell, Sam's eyes drifted to her hand, and she stopped breathing for a second. She was wearing a small sparkling diamond set in a simple silver band, attached to another silver band with even tinier diamonds and engravings on it.

A smile broke onto her face as she looked up at Spencer, who kissed her again briefly, "You sure you're okay Sam? You should go back to bed – in  _bed_  this time."

She nodded vaguely and it all seemed to hit her at once, ' _I'm married to Spencer, I have a son named Stewie,_ I'm married.' Then suddenly her stomach turned, and she ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

She panted for a second, still feeling queasy, and yelled back, "I think so!"

"Sam. Sam!"

" _What_?!"

Spencer flinched, "You fell asleep on the couch."

"What?" Sam looked around frantically, and saw the Shay loft, clean except for her own book-bag's contents scattered on the floor, and Spencer's pajamas innocently free of stains.

Sam breathed deeply and tried to rid herself of the random urge to throw up. "Sam, are you okay?"

She looked back to Spencer warily and found she couldn't look him in the eyes, "Spencer…" she took a deep breath, "do you know – anyone named," she paused, "Stewie?"

Spencer's face hardened, and for a second Sam was worried she had asked the wrong thing. Then Spencer looked away, "Stewie – that was my Grandpa's name – it's what Grandma called him. Mom's dad." He stopped and looked up at Sam, but then he couldn't look her in the eyes as he went on, "He was in the car with mom, y'know, when –"

Sam didn't need him to finish, she remembered the story from when Carly had told her. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." He got up from the couch and turned a light on so they weren't sitting in the dark, "It was just out of the blue." Sam nodded and Spencer turned back to her, "Why did you ask that?"

"Oh, just – in my dream."

"Why would your dream make you ask if I knew anybody named Stewie?" He seemed confused.

"I had to – see if – I don't know, I didn't know if it was real or not, I guess." She twisted her arms into her lap, avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"It's okay Sam, it was just a dream." Spencer went to the fridge and Sam followed him slowly.

He put a cup of coffee into the microwave, and before he had turned completely, Sam blurted, "Spencer –"

"Yeah?"

"Is it – I mean, the – I –" she took a breath and told the flour container on the counter, "Stewie – in my dream. Is it weird –? He – he was a baby. Your baby."

Spencer smiled, trying to not show Sam how much, "You had a dream that I had a son," his smile shrunk rapidly, but the warm light in his eyes took over his face as he spoke slower, "and his name was Stewie. That's – that's not –"

"My baby." Their eyes managed to lock for a split second. "Too. My baby too."

"Weird." He took his coffee out of the microwave slowly and stirred it, "It's not weird." He took a long drink of his coffee as Sam, twisting her hands together, felt her naked fingers, and couldn't help but smile at the fact that no, it wasn't weird. "Sam?"

She looks up, happily expecting a topic change, eager for the whole thing to be forgotten, "Hmm?"

"What did he look like?"

"What?"

"Stewie – what did he look like?"

Sam gaped at Spencer, "No!" His coffee mug made it only halfway to his mouth, "No! I'm not going to tell you about my dream! There was a baby crying and you were giving him a bottle and I was throwing up! There's not much to tell, is there? No, Spencer! I am  _forgetting_  about this." She turned on her heel and went fuming to Carly's room where she ended up laying, angry, for about two more hours, trying to go back to sleep.

Spencer listened to her stomp up the stairs in the same position he was in. Once the door slammed, he put the mug down in front of him and walked slowly to his bedroom.

\---

Spencer was still yawning at the window above the sink when someone padded lightly down the stairs. He reached behind him for the mug when he saw it was long blonde hair, not brunette, coming into the kitchen. He poured the coffee out into the sink and started to make a new pot when Sam spoke.

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"You don't need to –"

"Brown eyes." The mug almost fell from Spencer's hands, but otherwise he didn't react, "Brown eyes and really dark hair, just like you." Sam scooted over to the corner of the island nearest Spencer, "But he had my nose, and my mouth."

Spencer filled the coffee pot and poured it into the machine, back to her, "You're making this up."

She went on as though he hadn't said anything, "And you were so happy – all you did was pick him up and feed him." He turned around to face her, even if he only looked to the floor. "I'm sorry Spencer." He still didn't say anything, "I'm sorry for freaking out, and I'm sorry… I know – I know you always wanted kids."

He didn't look at her, but she went forward and hugged his midriff anyway. His arms slowly returned the embrace, "Thanks, Sam."


End file.
